History repeats itself
by eventyraren
Summary: The Mario Bros is one day receiving a letter in the mail. First they think it is a joke. But when it turns out to be true, the brothers suddenly find themselves in a 500 year old mystery. will they solve it ore will History repeats itself fore the 25 time
1. The Letter

**History repeats itself**

_**The Letter** _

It was a normal day at the Mario bros home. It has been a while since their latest adventure. But what the brothers didn't know was that their biggest and strangest adventure was going to take place to day.

The two brothers were eating breakfast when Luigi asked:

"So what are we doing today?"

"I have no idea" Mario answered "we have no plumbing to do. So if it not happens something interesting soon, then this is going to be one of those boring days".

"It's almost like you wish that Bowser will kidnap the princess today" Luigi said. When he saw Mario's look he quickly said "I said almost".

"I agree with you" Mario said "Speaking of Bowser, has you notes that has been unusual calm lately. The last adventure we have been on he has nothing to do with. The beanbean adventure, the time holes adventure and the thousand-year door adventure. He had a part in the Delfido Island adventure but he was not the kidnapper."

"Didn't he kidnap you in the last adventure?" Luigi asked.

"Can you please stop bringing that up" Mario said in an angry voice.

"Sorry" Luigi said and tried not to laugh.

"I have been thinking on something about Bowser" Mario suddenly said.

"What?" Luigi asked

"When he kidnapped the princess the first time why did he kidnap her that day? He had lots of opportunity before that day to do that. Why that day?"

"I have no idea" Luigi said "But I have been thinking on something to".

"What?" Mario said.

"Where do his 8 kids come from?" Luigi said "did he adopt them or is it his. And if it is his where is their mother?"

"I have no idea" Mario said "Let's ask him next time we meet him".

"Good idea" Luigi said. Just then they herd a voice say:

"Mail call"

"I take it" Mario said. What the two brothers didn't know what that in their mail there was going to be a letter. A letter that was going to be the start on there biggest adventure. An adventure that has be going on for exactly 500 years. An adventure that was going to give them the answer to the questions they just asked.

"Anything interesting?" Luigi asked

"Fan mail, bills, advertising" Mario said. "What is this" he suddenly said and took up a white letter with a red G on. He opened it.

"What is it saying" Luigi asked. Mario passed it over to him.

_I have kidnapped your princess. I want no ransom for her I just want you to know that. If you want her back follow the instructions I left in her room. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Ganon/Ganondorf _

"Ganondorf" Luigi asked "isn't that the name of the bed guy in 'Zelda'?"

"Yes it is" Mario said "I wonder why someone wants us to know that he has kidnapped the princess"

"It's probably just a joke" Luigi said. Just then Toad came running through the door.

"The princess is gone" he shouted. The brothers Looked at each other.

"Apparently not" Mario said. And with those words the brothers went to the castle.


	2. The Kidnappings

OK listen last time I got two complaints about my grammar and spelling. I just want you to know that I am dyslexic I am also Swedish. I write my stories on Swedish and then I translate from Swedish to English. I am not so good at English. I have IG in it. IG is the lowest grade you can have. I have gone a special class and now I have G, The lowest you can have without failing. If you se a wrong her and there. Please let me know what it is so I can change it. You can do it on the Reviews ore on my E-mail that is on my profile.

And here is my next chapter. Enjoy and R&R.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Kidnapping. **_

The first person the two brothers met when they arrived at the castle was Toadsworth, the princess's grandfather.

"I can't understand that it happens again" he said.

"I can" Luigi mumbled.

"Did you say something master Luigi" Toadsworth asked

"No, nothing" Luigi said.

"Is it Bowser again?" Mario asked.

"Who else" Toadsworth said.

"He hasn't kidnapped her in the last three adventures we have been on." Mario said.

"That's true" Toadsworth said "but everyone else that kidnapped her is dead now".

"I didn't think about that" Mario said.

"Was it a letter in the Princess´s room"? Luigi asked.

"Yes" Toadsworth said "How did you know that?"

"Have you opened it?" Mario asked.

"No I haven't" Toadsworth said. "I decided to wait on you".

"Can we see it" Luigi asked.

"Here it is" Toadsworth said and handed it over. It looked like the letter the brothers got earlier that morning. It read:

_I have kidnapped your princess. If you want here back go to the turtle king´s castle. She is not there but you can find a clue to where she is. You can find some help on the way _

_Yours sincerely _

_Ganon/Ganondorf _

"Ganon" Toadsworth said "isn't that the…"

"Bud guy in Zelda" Mario interrupted "yes it is".

"What does this mean?" Toadsworth asked.

"I have no idea" Mario said "But I am going to find out".

"'_the turtle king´s castle_'" Luigi said. "The only turtle king I know is Bowser"

"Then let's go visit him" Mario said. They took a warp pipe to Bowser's castle. When they get there they got a shock. Practically Bowser's entire army were standing outside Bowser's big castle. Bowser himself was also there.

"OK your lazybones" he said "are you ready?" all nodded "OK let's go" he turned around and noticed the Mario bros.

"Going somewhere?" Mario asked.

"That doesn't concern you" Bowser said. "What are you doing here?"

"The princess has been kidnapped" Luigi said "and you has been unusual calm lately."

"It isn't me this time" Bowser said "I was planning to kidnap her tomorrow, but now it is not going to happen".

"Are you going to start a war?" Mario asked.

"I'm going to Yoshi's Island" Bowser said

"Why?" Luigi asked

"If you must know, my kids have become kidnapped" Bowser said "they are right now on

Yoshi's Island".

"Are you sure on that?" Mario asked.

"Read this" Bowser said. He handed over a letter with a big red G on it. It read:

_Hi Bowser, old buddy. I am back. I can't believe that it has gone 20 years already. This time I kidnapped your kids. If you want them back then go to an island with dinosaurs with long tongues. They are not there but you are going to find a clue to where they are. You are going to have some help this time. If the post office not is as slow as 20 years ago. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Ganon/Ganondorf _

"You see" Bowser said "so please move or we rune you over":

"I think we have to go with you" Mario said.

"Have you not a princess to find" Bowser asked.

"Read this" Mario said and handed over the two letters from earlier. Bowser read them and then said in horrifying tone:

"History repeats itself".


	3. Yoshi’s Island

_**Yoshi's Island**_

"What do you mean?" Mario asked

"I explain later" Bowser said. He then turned to Mario and Luigi and said: "Ok you two can cam with me".

"This going to be like the Beanbean adventure" Luigi said.

"With the different that I going to bi with you al the way´" Bowser said. "Ok all on board the KOOPA CRUISER". All got on board the cruiser and fly away to Yoshi's Island. When they got half way Mario walks up to Bowser and said:

"Bowser I have a question."

"If it is about that I said I said we take it later". Bowser said.

"No it's not that" Mario said.

"What is it then?" Bowser asked.

"I and Luigi had a discussion over breakfast this morning. During that discussion we came up with two questions we decided to ask you next time we se you".

"And the questions are" Bowser asked. Mario asked the two questions he and Luigi asked them self earlier that day. Bowser was quiet fore a minute and said then: "I can not answer those questions right now".

"Why not" Mario asked.

"Those questions has to do with that I said eerier" Bowser said. Mario walked away.

"So what did he said" Luigi asked. Mario said what Bowser said. "So the words 'History repeats itself' has something to do with his kids and his kidnappings?"

"it looks like it" Mario said.

**Later **

When they right the island they landed just outside the Yoshi Village. It was a village only inhabited by Yoshis. Yoshis is dinosaurs that lived on this island long before humans discover it. Fore some risen the yoshis life stile is wary similar to ours. They live in houses; they have on languets, on names, even one school. Now the kids is taut the human language as well a there one. Both the talking and reading. Yoshis has an ability to learn faster then a human. There brains are as large as us so they are not stupid.

Back to the story. As I said the cruiser landed just out side the village so they not frightened the Yoshis. Mario, Luigi Bowser and Bowsers right hand men Kammy and som koopa troopers went out and gat a shock. The village was deserted.

"Where is everyone" Mario asked.

"They probably hidden them self when they so the cruiser" Luigi said.

"it is just we" Mario said. Nothing. They started to seek the village. They found nothing at first. But after seeking almost the entire village they find a Yoshi.

"Yoshi" Mario said. It where no a Yoshi it where the Yoshi. You know the yoshi that helped Mario when Bowser kidnapped the princess when they were there the first time (Super Mario World). His name is not yoshi. But it is no name similar to his in the human languets so they just call him Yoshi.

"Mario" Yoshi said "I am so glad to se you".

"Where is everybody" Mario asked.

"I have no idea" Yoshi said "when I waken this morning I discovered that my sister Yosheta wasn't in her bed. Instead there was a letter on her pillow. I went out and discovered that the entire village was deserted. Then I so Bowsers KOOPA CRUISER and hide my."

"Do you still have the letter" Bowser asked. Yoshi that first now had discovered Bowser went feinted. But Mario calms him down.

"He is with us" He said.

"What?" Yoshi said

"Let just say that your sister is not he only one that's missing" Luigi said.

"We explain later" Mario said "can I se the letter?" Yoshi give him an unopened letter.

"You haven't opened it" Luigi asked.

"You know I can't read the human language" Yoshi said "I can hardly read my"

"Dyslexia" Bowser asked.

"That's right" Yoshi said. Mario opened it" it read:

_Cool ha. I have kidnapped an entire village. I left you so you can look fore them. You are going to have some help with that if you wait. The next clue is on a island shape like a ape. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Ganon/Ganondorf _

"Ganon" Yoshi said "isn't that…"

"Yes it is" Mario said.

"What's going on?" Yoshi asked.

"We take it on the way" Mario said. An all including want back to the KOOPA CRUISER.

"Where is the next stop?" the driver asked?

" Kong Island" all said in one mouth.


	4. Kong Island

_**Kong Island**_

"Lets se if I got this right" Yoshi said "the princess, the Koopalings and my village has been kidnapped by this Ganon?" They were now on board the KOOPA CRUISER on there way to Kong Island.

"Exactly" Mario said.

"And now hade he kidnapped the Kongs two?"

"It looks like it".

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't know" Mario said "but I have a feeling that Bowser know more then he will tell us. I think he know this guy".

"And why do you think so?" Yoshi asked.

"His letter started with '_Hi Bowser, old buddy. I am back. I can't believe that it has gone 20 years already.' _It sounds like he meat this guy before."

"Maybe some one that wants revenge" Yoshi said.

"But why drag in the princess, your village and the Kongs in this?" Luigi asked.

"And what have this to do with his first kidnapping and his kids' mother?" yoshi asked

"We ask him when we meat hem" Mario said "the kidnapper I mean" he added.

"This is going to be interesting" Yoshi said.

**Later.**

As the big ape head drove closer Mario was thinking on what the heck were going on. What had heaped 20 years ago that had led up to this? What did the Koopalings and the kidnappings with this to do? Where did Peach, Yoshi village and the Kongs fit in? Why did the kidnaper live a letter to where his next kidnapping were? How many more were going to be kidnapped? Why want Bowser answer his questions? Al this went through at this time.

"I hope we reach them in time" Bowser suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"I explain later". Bowser said. They landed on the beach and exit the cruiser.

"If my memory serves me, and sometimes it doesn't, the tree house is at the other end of this tunnel." Luigi said. They went through the tunnel and ended up at DK's tree house.

"DK are you home" Mario shouted. After some minutes DK showed up at the edge of the tree house together with Chunky, Lanky, Tiny, Cranky and al the other Kongs.

"Mario; Luigi" DK shouted "this is not a good time to cam and visit"

"Who has been kidnapped" Mario asked.

"Diddy and Dixie" DK said "wait how did you know that?"

"Did you gat a letter from the kidnapper?" Luigi asked

"Yes how did you know that"? DK asked.

"Can we see it?" Yoshi asked. DK and the other climb down from the tree hose. DK gave Mario the letter. It read:

_I have kidnapped these two monkeys if you want them back so go to a warm place with a big castle. They are not there but you can find a clue to where they are. You maybe going to gat some help on the way._

_Yours sincerely_

_Ganon/Ganondorf_

"Now can you tell us how you know that Diddy and Dixie had been kidnapped" Cranky asked. Mario handed over the other letters they got earlier. The Kongs read them.

"You mean that the beast that kidnapped my sister has kidnapped more" Tiny asked.

"It looks like it" Mario said.

"The princess, the Koopalings, entire Yoshi village and now Diddy and Dixie" DK said "ho the hell is this guy?"

"I have no idea". Luigi said.

"And why did he only kidnapped Diddy and Dixie and not we others?" Lanky asked.

"Maybe he lost some time in Yoshi village." Mario said.

"were is the next kidnapping?" Bowser asked.

"'_go to a warm place with a big castle'" _Mario said.

"Sahara land" Yoshi suggested.

"Daisy" Luigi exclaimed


	5. Bowsers Tale

**_Bowsers Tale_**

"Bowser" Mario said when they where on board the KOOPA CRUISER again. This time with DK and Tiny.

"What is it" Bowser asked.

"We thin it's time fore you to tell us what the heck is going on" Luigi said.

"I don't know what's going on" Bowser said

"Yes you do" DK said "the others tolled us about what you said. We what to know what is going on". Bowser looked around. It was 5 to 1.

"Ok I tell you" Bowser said "I don't know everything, but I tell you what I know".

"Who is Ganon" Tiny asked.

"I don't know who Ganon is" Bowser said "but I know he is evil. More evil than me. He has done something I never done yet."

"What?" Mario asked

"He has murdered" Bowser said. All eyes were on him now. "All started 20 years ago. Not long before my first kidnapping. But then I didn't even thing on doing that. In fact I was on the good side at this time. I was happily married with a beautiful koopa named Peach."

"Peach" Mario said

"Yes Peach" Bowser said "we hade 7 kids and she had Bowser JR's egg at this time"

"What do you men with that she had Bowser JR's egg" Luigi asked.

"We koopas dot give birth to living kids we lay egg" Bowser said "do you want to here this story ore not?"

"Sorry" Luigi said.

"In any case" Bowser said "as I said se she had Bowser JR's egg. We lived happily in the castle until something terribly happened".

"What happened?" DK asked.

"A morning 20 years ago I waken and found that Peach no longer were low beside me instead there were a letter on her pillow. A white letter with a red G on."

"Ganon" Mario said.

"That's right" Bowser said "it the letter it stood something terrible. I still remembers it even to it gone 20 years. It read:

_I have kidnapped your wife. If you what here back then go to Delfino Island. She is not there but you can find a clue to where she is. You maybe going to gat some help on the way._

_Yours sincerely_

_Ganon_

"I took me to Delfido Island as fast as I could. There I fined out that there been another with a similar letter. This time they shod go to Rogueport. Do I have to say something else?"

"What happened after that?" Luigi asked.

"The next day they all were found dead, Including Peach. The cause of death where unknown. And the murderer is still on the lose".

"It's terrible" Mario said.

"So this Ganon is back" Luigi said.

"And unfortunately this is not his second time" Bowser said.

"What do you mean?" Tiny asked.

"I have been researching on this and fined out that it wasn't his first time. He has done this every 20 years fore 500 years now."

"500 years" Mario asked.

"Yes 500 years" Bowser said "it all started 500 years ago. He kidnapped some people and left a note on there pillow. 24 hour later the victim where find dead. Nobody knows how ore ho did it. He does it every 20 years. I don't know ho he is. But I know that if we don't find him in the next 24 hour you newer se your friends alive again."


	6. Speculations

**_Speculations_**

"24 hour" Yoshi said "that mean that we only have 20 hoer left to find them"

"It looks like it" Bowser said "that is a possibility that they all already are dead and he likes to se us try to find them"

"But that's impossible" Kummy suddenly said.

"What's impossible" Bowser asked.

"The age" Kummy said "it don't exist any creature that can be 500 years old"

"How old can a magikopa be then?" Mario asked.

"As old as an ordinary Koopa" Kummy said.

"And how old can an ordinary Koopa be" Mario asked.

"The oldest one died a couple of years ago when he where 205 years old" Kummy said "more often is 150 years old."

"How about dragons" Luigi asked.

"The oldest died last year at 342 yeas old" Kummy said.

"How about Boos?" DK asked.

"That's possible but the oldest Boo I know is 400 years old " Kummy said. "If it exist any older then I didn't know him." Mario now trued to Bowser and said:

"You story explain the question about your kids. But what about the kidnapping."

Bowser then looked at Mario and said:

"When I so the princess the first time I fell in love direct. it were like my wife had been reborn in he. But she didn't like my. So I tried to force her to like my. I know that's impossible but I tried anyway"

"Well you failed" Mario said. Bowse looked angry at him. Luigi quickly change the subject.

"Why does he have the same name as the bad guy in Zelda" he asked.

"When Nintendo were going to start that Game series they came to my and asked fore a good name on there next Bad guy. That was the first name that came up in my head." At this time a koopa troopa came running.

"My lord you have an e-mail" he said.

"I am busy now" Bowser said "who is it from?"

"Him" the troopa said.

"Him who" Bowser asked.

"Him we hunting" the troopa said. All stared at him.

"Are you shore" Bowser asked.

"To one-hundred-percent" the Troopa said. All looked surprised at each other.

"He follows the technical development anyway" Mario said.

And then they all run away to the computer screen. On the screen were a letter that looked like the letters all there got earlier.

"What dose this mean?" Luigi asked.

"I have no idea" Bowser said "shall I open it?"

"Yes" all said at ones and Bowser clicked at the letter. It opened like it was a real letter. It read:

_Congratulate, no one has came this fare in this short time. You wonder of course who I am. I am not going to tell you but I am going to give you a clue. One of you have met me ones. Two of you have met me twos. Actually tree times but I am not shore that the last time counts. One of you knows me personally. I man not going to tell you any more than that. If you succeed with going round and came back to the place you start from. You are going to meet me eye to eye. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Ganon/Ganondorf _

All stared at the letter.

"So fore persons on this curser know this guy" Mario said.

"The question is who" Bowser said.

"What dos he means with that two of us have met him three times but only two counts" Luigi asked.

"I have no idea" Bowser said "but if we can solve that question am I shore we can solve this case."

"It can be some one that we meat on one of our adventure" DK said.

" Ore someone we meat when we not were on adventure." Luigi said.

" Ore both" Tiny said.

"We know that one of us know hem." Bowser said "Three of us have met him one ore two times."

"Which bring us back to an invalid meeting" Mario said "we are coming no were. How about we ask him when we meet him."

"If we meat him" Bowser said.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"No one has gone the hole way around" Bowser said.

"some times must bet the first" Mario said.


	7. The repayment

**_The repayment_**

The cruiser arrived at Daisy's castle. Nothing really interesting happed here. More then it tuned out to be Daisy that had been kidnapped. The next clue ride:

_I have kidnapped this princess. If you want to find her go to the bad guys town with a thousand door. She is not there but you can find a clue to where she is. You can find some help on the way _

_Yours sincerely_

_Ganon/Ganondorf_

Back in the cruiser Bowers asked Mario:

"What place do you thin he is talking about?"

"Rogueport" Mario said.

"Are you sure"

"'_bad guys town with a thousand door' _it can only be Rogueport."

"I understand Bad guy's town" DK said "but what about a thousand door?"

"The Thousand-Year Door" Mario said "it's located under the Town. I find it when I were there two years ago."

"How will we fid the one that been kidnapped?" yoshi asked.

"I know the leader of the Don Mafia, Frankie" Mario said "he own me tree."

"I have played that game" Tiny said "And you only help him two times."

"I helped him in one of those missions on the notice-board" Mario said.

"Ok I didn't do any of them" Tiny said.

"Ok as fast as we land we go directly to Frankie and ask fore help" Mario said.

**Later**

The cruiser landed outside the town. Mario showed the way to the store that where the front fore the Don Mafia headquarters.

"I do the talking" Mario said "he knows me."

"Ok all said and they entered the store.

"Mr. Mario" the shop assistant said "I haven't seen you in a wild."

"Is Frankie in his office" Mario asked.

"Yes, but his given order not to bee disturb" the shop assistant said.

"It's really important" Mario said "if you not open the door I have Bowser her kick it in." the shop assistant float to the door (se is a Boo) and opened it. Mario and the others went up to Frankie office.

"Hi Frankie, hi Francesca" Mario said. Frankie and his wife Francesca looked up surprised.

"Hi Mario" Frankie said "what are you doing here."

"I am here to give you a chance to repay you debt to my" Mario said.

"I can say that you chosen a bad time." Frankie said.

"Why" Mario asked.

"My fader has been kidnapped" Francesca said. "We don't know by ho or why but it happened last night."

"Did you find a letter on his bed" Mario asked.

"Yes how did you know that" Frankie asked.

"Were it white with a big G on it?" Mario asked.

"How did you know that" Francesca asked.

"Can I se it?" Mario asked. Frankie and Francesca looked surprise at him when they give him the letter it read:

_I have kidnapped this man. I know he is former Mafia but I don't care. If you want to find him then go to a bean land and se the castle. He is not there but you can find a clue to where he is. You can fid some help on the way._

_Yours sincerely_

_Ganon/Ganondorf_

"Now please explain how you know about this" Francesca asked. Without saying a word Mario handed over the other letters including the e-mail they received earlier.

"Who the hell is this guy" Frankie asked.

"I asked the exact same thing" DK said.

"So my father is a victim of a mad kidnapper" Francesca said.

"A 500 year old mad kidnapper" Bowser said. Frankie and Francesca looked at him.

"We explain on the way to Beanbean Kingdom. Mario said. they all left the office and went to the cruiser.


	8. Bad news

_**Bad news.**_

"So you mean that my father is kept hostage by a 500 year old madman" Francesca said. She and Frankie where now on board the cruiser and went in the direction of Beanbean Kingdom.

"It looks like it" Luigi said

"How many more do you think he has kidnapped?" Frankie asked.

"Include Beanbean Kingdom" Browser said "two more"

"Why do you think that" DK asked.

"He always does 8 kidnappings" Bowser said "we have been to 6 so fare so I think it is 2 left to go to."

Mario had study the letters. In hope of finding something that cud help he identifies the kidnapper he has got hold on the one Bowser got 20 years ago. Bowser had saved it. Why he had saved it he wanted say. He had looked at them fore a wiled now when he suddenly discovered something. He turned to Bowser and said:

"Bowser I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Bowser asked.

"I don't think that we have to do with the same kidnapper that kidnapped your wife 20 years ago"

"And why don't you think that?" Bowser asked.

"The name" Mario said and hold up two letters one from to day one froe 20 years ago. "On the letter 20 years ago he called himself Ganon now it is Ganon/Ganondorf do you se my point?"

"That's not the first time he dose that" Bowser said.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"Did I forget to mention that? Every 100 years he change his name"

"What?"

"Yes it's true. In the first kidnapping he called himself Vaati. After exactly 100 years he changes it to Majora and then to Tingle and then Agahnim and then…"

"I got the picture" Mario said.

"Is it a coincidence that they all have tames after Zelda villains?" Yoshi asked.

"No it is not" Bowser said. "When they were going to do a new Zelda villain they came to me. They did the same with Ganon as I told you earlier. They asked fore name and I give the one."

"But what about Tingle?" Yoshi asked "he is not a villain."

"When they were going to do 'Majora's mask' they were planning to have two villains. But apparently the**y **change there mind. Now he is a good guy":

"Whet a sec" Mario said "How do you know that it is the same guy? It can be a copy cat."

"They all are written on the same typewriter" Bowser said "every typewriter have a special mark so you know which typewriter when you find it. All the letters are from the same typewriter. It appears to be very unlikely to be a copy cat" at this point a Koopa troopa came running in through the door

"My lord you got anther e-mail from him"

"What dose he wants this time" Mario said.

"Lets se shale we" Bowser said. They all run to the big screen on it were a letter similar to it thy gatearlier. Bowser opened it. It read:

_I don't know why but I want to give you another clue. I know that many of you got your on Game- series. I have bin with in two of your games. Actually tree but I am not shore that the third counts._

_Yours sincerely_

_Ganon/Ganondorf_

All stared on the screen. No one sad a word. Luigi were the first to speak.

"Now we know were we have meet him" hi said.

"I, Yoshi and DK is the one that have an own Game- series" Mario said. "so one of us is the one that meet him two ore tree times."

"But who knows him, who have meet him ones and how can he not be shore if he din in two or tree?" DK said.

"I have one more" Luigi said "why dose he send all this clues?"

"Maybe he wants to be found." Bowser said "500 years is a long time and maybe he can die until we find him."

"That make sense fore some reason" Mario said.

"We have two left and then we can ask him personally" Luigi said.

"We are passing the border now" Bowser said "soon we only have one left."


	9. Beanbean Kingdom

_**Beanbean Kingdom**_

The cruiser landed just outside Beanbean Town. The group entered the town. It was full of guards. There were locking fore something.

"What's going on" Mario asked. Just then came Prince Peasley flying on his flying pillow ore what that thing now are.

"The Mario Bros" he said "so nice to se you again. And you have brought some friends this time I see."

"Peasley what's going on?" Mario asked.

"It's terribly" Peasley said "Lady Lima is gone" Mario were quiet fore some seconds and said then.

"This is going tosound strange." Mario said "But was it a white letter with a big read G on it in Lady Limas room?" Prince Peasley stared at him and said then.

"How did you know that?" Mario turned to his companions.

"We have come right" he said.

"It looks like he follows some special way this year" Bowser said.

"What's going on?" Prince Peasley asked again. Mario turned to him.

"Have you the letter with you?" Mario asked.

"No" Prince Peasley said "what have a letter with this to do?"

"So you haven't opened it?" DK said.

"No, why should I do that" Prince Peasley asked.

"Because it's from the kidnapper" Mario said.

"And how do you know that" Prince Peasley asked. Mario gave him the other letters including the two e-mails they got. Prince Peasley read them and looked at the group. "I think you have to cam with me and explain this fore me and my mother" he said.

**Later at the castle.**

"lets see if I got it straight" Queen Bean said after hearing the story "Lady Lima has been kidnapped by a 500 year old mad kidnapper?"

"That's right" Mario said

"He dose 8 kidnappings every 20 years?"

"Right again"

"He is leaving a letter at every crime scene that leads two the next kidnapping?"

"Ones again right"

"This year has he kidnapped 8 Koopas, two kongs, the entire Yoshi Village, a retired Mafia boss and now my counselor Lady Lima?"

"I have run out on ways to say that's right" Mario said.

"This is unbelievable" Prince Peasley

"You is not alone thinking that" Luigi said.

"Can we see the letter now" Mario asked.

"Shore" Prince Peasley said "guard gets the letter that is in Lady Limas room." One guard ran away to got the letter. Yoshi then looked at a watch that was hanging on the wall.

"look at the watch" he said "We only have 7 hour left before he kills them."

"Acutely 6" Mario said "They are one hour after us." At this time the guard came back with the letter. Bowse opened it and read:

_I have kidnapped this been. If you want here back so go to an island with round mouth dinosaurs. She is not there but you can find a clue to were she is_

_Yours sincerely_

_Ganon/Ganondorf_

"An island with round mouth dinosaurs" Mario said.

"It's Berdos" Yoshi said.

"Are you sure" Mario asked.

"I can't come up with another dinosaur that has round mouth" Yoshi said.

"So next and presumably last clue is on Berdo's island." Mario said.

"It looks like it" Yoshi said.

"Lets go then" Mario said.

"Wait I came with you" Prince Peasley said

"Do as you wish" Mario said. All ran to the cruiser (except Prince Peasley that fly) and left in the direction of Berdo's island.


	10. The whole way around

_**The whole way around**_

I know that you never heard about Berdo Island. It's an island similar to Yoshi Island. But on this island lives Berdo's instead fore Yoshi's. They have almost the same history as Yoshi Island. But Berdos is not as friendly as Yoshis. Berdos biggest weapon is there mouth. Thay can spit egg on there enemies. This eggs is not the same there hatch there kids from. Those came out the same way as all the others.

The cruiser landed just outside Berdo City, theta is wary smeller to Yoshi Village. In this case even this was deserted.

"He has gone out big this year" Bowser said "two villages in one night."

"But it mast be one left" Yoshi said "Lets find him ore her." They start search and after a short time they fond a Berdo.

"Berdo" Yoshi said. This Berdo had the same problem as Yoshi. Her, it were a she, name didn't exist in the human language. She was known under the name Berdo. She was also Yoshi's girlfriend. Talk about a strange coincidence both were spared.

"Yoshi, Mario. Am I glad to se you." Berdo said "The whole village…"

"…Has been kidnapped" Yoshi said.

"How did you know that?"

"The same think happened to my village. Do you still have the letter?"

"how did you know…"

"I explain later" Yoshi said "just give it to me." Berdo gave yoshi the letter. Yoshi that not can read the human language gave the letter to Mario. It read.

_Cool ha. I have kidnapped an entire village. I left you so you can look fore them. You are going to have some help with that if you wait. The next clue is mailed to a house were two mean lives one red one green._

_Yours sincerely_

_Ganon/Ganondorf_

All looked at the letter.

"We have on the whole way around" Mario said.

"What is going on?" Bardo asked.

"We explain on the way" Yoshi said. And all went in the cruiser.

**Later in the cruiser**

"So now we are no the way back to were it all started" Berdo asked. She heard the whole story.

"It looks like it" Mario said.

"But how will we know were the prisoners are?"

"I have no idea. We will se"

**Later back home**

The cruiser landed on the Mario bros lawn.

"You stay here and look after the e-mail" Bowser said two some guards. "We wait inside the house." The grope left the cruiser and entered the house. To all surprise low it a letter on the dining room table. The bros know that it not were there when they left. How did it get in? No sins on force entry.

"Open it" Mario said: Bowser opened it and read.

_Congratulation, you are the first to find all the clues and go all the way round. Now I going to reveal were the prisoners are. So it should be easier to find the have I moved them from my usual hoed out to Bowser's castle. Se you there._

_Yours sincerely_

_Ganon/Ganondorf_

Without a word the grope went back on the cruiser to go back to Bowser castel.


	11. The big revealing

_**The big revealing**_

"It isn't me" Bowser said "I swear on my wife grave that it isn't me."

"I believe you" Mario said.

"Do you" Luigi said.

"Yes" Mario said "I don't think he have the capacity to do something like this."

"I don't know if I suppose to take that like a compliment" Bowser said.

"I have known you in 20 years" Mario said "You are too restless to do this. You want everything to go quickly. I think you have the brain but not the patience to poll of a plane like this. To go round the entire Mushroom Kingdom and find clues and then take us back to your castle and then kill us is not your stile. And help us with it is be out of the question."

"So you don't think it's me then." Bowser asked.

"No I don't" Mario said.

"Who do you think it is then?" Bowser asked.

"I don't know" Mario said "but we will soon meat him and find out."

**Later**

The cruiser landed outside the castle. On the castles door was it a message. it read:

_The prisoners are in the basement. you can go and se them first if you want. I am waiting on you in the throne room. And one more thing, anyone that are in this castle a at midnight going to die. That I promise._

_Yours sincerely_

_Ganon/Ganondorf_

Bowser turned to his guards and said:

"You wait here. We go in and free the prisoners and send them out to you. We then go to the throne room and put a stop to these 500 years of terror."

"What have you done to the real King Bowser" Kammy suddenly said.

"Shut up you old hag" Bowser said.

"There he is" Kammy said. The grope went too the basement that also happened to be the castles prison.

"Is it anyone here" Mario said.

"Mario" a voice said. It was Peach.

"Peach" Mario said "I am so glad to se you. were is the others?"

"Here" many voices said at ones. Mario looked around and so that the bad guy had pull al in different cells.

"What's going on" Peach asked.

"We explain later" Mario said "Right now are the most important to free you."

"That's easy" Bowser said and hit a button at the right side of the door. All the cell doors opened. "I just installed it" he said. After a short reunion where all was happy asked Mario:

"Did you see the one that kidnapped you?"

"We never saw his face" Daisy said "but I am shore that it is a Magikoopa"

"Why do you think so" Bowser asked.

"He had a wand and a broom" Daisy said.

"Are you shore that it was a he?" Mario asked.

"I think so" Daisy said and turned to Kammy "have I right if I say that male Magikoopa wear blue and female wear violet?"

"That's right" said Kammy.

"He wore blue so it where a male" Daisy said

"Were you here whole the time" Luigi asked.

"No" Diddy said "First were we in a cave. But so said he that he shod move us to a better place. He covered our eyes and moved us here. We have no idea were we are."

"You are under Bowser's castle" DK said.

"Let's take this later" Bowser said "Right now have we a bad guy to stop" he turned to the group "All prisoners go out the castle to my cruiser. There are you safe until we return. The rest came with me to thethrone room. We will kill this guy ones an fore all." All did as he said. The prisoners left the castle and the rest of the grope went to the throne room.

"I don't got it" Kammy said "a Magikoopa cant be 500 years old"

"I don't know how he did it but I think I know who it is" Bowser said.

"Who" Mario asked.

"The only Magikoopa that one know, two meat two ore three times and one ones. The only Magikoopa that has been in two games maybe tree."

"Who" Mario asked again

"You didn't know yet" Bowser said. "It's so easy. I hope I have wrong but I don't think so." He didn't say anything the rest of the way.

The group entered the throne room. Bowser's throne had the back to the door. It was someone sitting on it. You could only se his arm. Hi had something blue on him and in his hand were a wand.

"Nice to see you again Bowser" The man on the throne said. Bowser looked at the back of the throne with evil eyes took some step forward and said with an angry voice:

"well Kamek I feel the same"


	12. The family tradition

**_The family tradition_**

The throne turned round. And in it were Kamek. He who hade been Bowser's guardian when he were a baby and teach him all evil he can. He who kidnapped the two brothers when they were little and tried to kill them. He who were defeated by some yoshis that want to save them. He was the one that were sitting on the turned.

"You Ganon?" Mario asked.

"But that doesn't make sense" said Kammy "I don't know how old you are, but I know that you not are 500 years:"

"You have right in my age" Kammy said "I'm not 500 years old I am only 90 but I man not Ganon"

"You not" Bowser said.

"No I am not" Kamek said "I am Ganon/Ganondorf, Ganon was my father"

"I don't get it" Mario said.

"Then let my explain" Kamek said "Bowser has wrong in that 500 year thing; this has been going on in more then 500 years. Kammy have right it that it isn't exist any creature that are 500 years old, but families can.

"Wait a sec" Luigi said "how did you know what Bowser and Kammy told us?"

"I have been following you in my crystal ball" Kummy said in an angry voice "can I continue?"

"By all means" Luigi said.

"Thank you" Kamek said "for 1000 yeas started ago my grate, grate, grate, grate, grate, grate, grate, grate, grandfather a family tradition. Every 20 years he performed 8 kidnappings. When he died 100 yeas later his oldest sun tock over. The letters didn't turn up until 700 years ago went my grate, grate, grate…"

"You didn't need to count all again" Mario said. Kamek looked angry at Mario but continued:

"Any whey my grate grandfather 700 years ago started this with the letters, I have no idea why but he started it. But the police didn't understood that the kidnappings were the same until 500 yeas ago when my grate, grate, grate… you know what I men. He started to pot name on the letters. Not his name, names on future bad guys. My family has an ability to look in to the future. I have no idea how he only could see the bad guys in Zelda ore how Tingle get there but he wrote them all up and said that after change of generation a new name from the names he wrote would be on the letters. This year is it exactly 100 years my father took over so now is it my turn. I have also pot in a new thing here. When it is a change the son pot the fathers and then his new. Then all know that it has been a new. Next year it only going to be Ganondorf."

"That is what I call a sick family tradition" Luigi mumbled.

"I herd that" Kamek said.

"Wait a sec" Kammy said "You said that you are 90 now right?"

"That's right" Kamek said.

"And you are planning to do this in 100 years?"

"Right again."

"But that's impossible. That would mean that you would be 190 years."

"Ye, so?"

"How can you be so sure that you lives that long?" Kammy asked "Many Koopas dies at 150."

"I coming from a long living family" Kamek said my father lived to be 205."

"So you father I dead?" Bowser asked.

"Yes he is "Kamek said.

"So I can't avenge my wife then" Bowser said in a sad voice.

"If it get you to feel better, so was it I who persuade him two do that" Kamek said.

"But why" Bowser asked.

"You were on the god side" Kamek said "the night you were born I cold se that you were going to be soothing big. An evil king. So I teach you to be just that. But when you married that Koopa you forget all I learned. As long you had here your destiny would neverhappen. So I persuade my father to kidnap her. And it worked as you can se"

"But why did you kidnap my kids now?" Bowser asked.

"A couple of days ago I had a dream that you were going over to the god side again. This must be prevented. So I kidnapped your kid and the princess so when you failed you should blame each other and be more enemies then you are now. It maybe even would lead to a war."

"And what are you going to win on a war" Mario asked.

"Nothing" Kamek said "it only that I have foreseen it. A big war that end with the fall of the Mushroom Kingdom and the race of the Koopa kingdom"

"Are you shore in that" Mario asked.

"I so the Toad Town burning and the people flee. I so Bowser standing on a hill screaming 'kill them all'" it were quiet fore a moment.

"But the others you kidnapped then?" Maio asked.

"I needed 6 more to kidnap" Kamek said.

"So they have nothing to do with us?"

"I may have kidnapped the Yoshi Village fore revenge over what they did to me but all the others were random."

"So the fact that all you kidnapped arefriends to me are just a coincidence"

"That's right" Kamek said. "I have only played ' Yoshi Island' And 'M&L2' ok"

"But the letter then?" Luigi asked.

"What letter?"

"The letter you sent to our house" Luigi said.

"That letter, I don't know I just want to do that, the e-mail are the same".

"Quit talking" Bowser said "I want revenge" he started to run with his hands out to grab Kamek. But Kamek were quicker. He pulled up his wand and points it at Bowser. Bowser just stops. He couldn't move. The same with all in the room.

"You know too much. This is a secret. A secret that you will take you in to the grave. And that will come sonnet then you think".


	13. 5 minutes until midnight

_**5 minutes until midnight **_

"It seams like some of my predictions were wrong" Kamek said "but that cant help. Tomorrow morning your relatives going to find your dead bodies. Just as they did the last 1000 years. Next 20 years the same people going to disappear and then you can't help them." Kamek started to laugh a big evil laugh.

"_I have come to fare to not get my revenge" _Bowser thinks. He tried to get loose from the spell. Kamek saw this and said:

"You can't get loose. No one has ever succeeded" he started to laugh even harder. Bowser continued to try. And with a last exertion his head came free. He inhaled and spit out a large fireball. Kamek saw it too late. It hit him and sends him flying in to the wall. The spell broke and all were free.

"Thanks Bowser" Mario said.

"Don't mention it!" Bowser said.

"Too late" Mario said

."Let's get out of here" Luigi said and went to the door. He took the handle. It was locked. Kameks laugh were heard from the floor.

"The door is magical looked" he said "in 5 minutes you all going to die in here."

"Are we going to suffocate?" Bowser asked "this room is big enough so we have are fore a week."

"Yes I know" Kamek said. "But I have put some bombs in this castle. They all going to blow at midnight. And it's 5 to" with one more laugh his head fell to the ground again. He was now quiet.

"How will we get out of here in 5 minutes" Luigi asked.

"Kammy do you think you can break the spell" Bowser asked.

"I can try but Kamek is stronger then me" Kammy turned to the wall and said a spell. Nothing happened.

"And how did we get out now" Luigi asked.

"Are it any secret path in here" Mario asked.

"No none" Kammy said.

"Dame" Bowser said and hit he throne. To all surprise did the throne move forward and revealed some stairs down. "I swear I didn't know about this" Bowser said.

"We take it later" Mario said "we have 4 minutes left" all started to run down the stairs.

**Mean time outside the castle **

"Where are they?" Peach said in a worried voice.

"They soon bee here" Daisy said. Just as she said that a loud explosion where heard from the castle and they all sow how the castle collapse in front of them.

"Mario" Peach yelled

"Luigi" Daisy yelled, al the others yelled the others names.

"What is it" a voice were heard. All turned around. There stood Mario, Luigi, Bowser and the others.

"So here is were it cams out" Bowser said "good to know." After a little longer reunion then last time Peach asked:

"What happened?"

"I tell you later right now are it time to go home."

**Later in the cruiser. **

Bowser was kind enough to take all back home. He decided to start with Kong Island. That was furthest away. He dropped all of on the whey back. When they got half whey Mario cam up to him and asked:

"How did you know that it were Kamek?" Bowser looked at Mario and said:

"This is the part in detective novel were the detective tells how he cam up with it right?"

"Yes" Mario said "and apparently you are the detective here"

"Well then I shall explain" Bowser said "when I got to know that it were a male Magikoopa I realized that he were the only one that fit the letters description."

"I understand the part with one of us know him personally, that's you," Mario said "and that one of us met him ones, that's Yoshi, But that part two of us met him two ore three times didn't I understand"

"The fest time you met him were when he kidnapped you and Luigi that were also Yoshi met him (Yoshi's Island). The second and the third time you meet him where at the same time."

"What the heck do you mean" Luigi asked.

"M&L2" Bowser said "remember that you travel through time in that game? You also had yourself as babies with you. You met him the second times as babies and the third times as adults at the same time. He wasn't shore that the third time counted so that's why he wrote that you met him two ore three times"

"But what about the games then" Yoshi asked "he wrote that he bin in two or three games?"

"That's much easier to explain." Bowser said "as you know has he bin in two games 'Yoshi's islan' and 'M&L2'. Yoshi's island' came on SNES as you remember. But it has also been released on GBA. He was not shore if that count as been in two ore three games. Do you understand it now?" all just nodded.

**Later. **

Bowser landed outside Toad Town and Mario, Luigi and Peach were the last one that left the cruiser.

"Mario" Bowser said.

"What is it" Mario asked.

"I want to thank you" Bowser said.

"Fore what" fore helping me to gat revenge on my wife" Bowser said.

"But I didn't do anything" Mario said.

"You helped me by coming with me" Bowser said "I am not shore that I had got thou clues that easy if I were alone. You also helped me by force me to tell you that story I have capped in me fore 20 years. That really helped me"

"Well you're welcome" Mario said.

"And as a thank I promise you that I will not kidnapped the princess in a year starting today".

"How do I know that you will keep that promise?" Mario asked.

"Have I ever lied to you" Bowser asked.

"I don't know" Mario said "you newer promise me anything before." Bowser were quiet fore a minute then he said:

"I always keep my promise" he turned around and as the door to the cruiser shut they could here Bowser said:

"I newer that I where going to say this. But let's go home and clean up". The cruiser flying away in the direction of where Bowsers cruiser used to be.

"Do you think he can keep his promise" Luigi asked.

"I don't now" Mario said " we have the answer in a year."


	14. Epilog

i got some problems with my modem. it wasn't fixed untill today. here is the last cahpter in this story. I have startid on a sequel but it isn't finished yet. i hoped that you liked this story. here is the...

**_Epilog_**

Bowser kept his promise.

In fact he never kidnapped her again.

He turned to the good side and helped Mario and Luigi on there adventure.

Experts said that all the anger he was holding in were the reason he were evil.

When he cold tell the story and getting his revenge on his wife help to turn him.

He was still in love with Peach but now he knows he would never get here.

The Mario bros were out on more adventure but Bowser had nothing to do with it.

A couple of years after this both Mario and Peach and Luigi and Daisy got married.

Mario got three kids and Luigi got two.

Frankie and Francesca also got three kids.

Diddy and Didiy also gat married whene thay got olde enough thay got two kids.

Even Yoshi and Berdo got married and have children.

5 to be exact.

Lady Lima returned to here work as Queen Bean counselor.

Bowser's castle was rebuilt.

Kameks body were never found.

"do you think he's dead" Mario asked Bowser.

"I think so" Bowser said "but we have to wait 20 years until we can me absolutely sure".


End file.
